He'll Come
by CockyBrat45
Summary: The first official Canada day has Canada unsure of England's feeling towards him. A late Canada day fic.


**A quick fluffy late Canada day fic with England and Canada. First fic for hetalia so I hope I got them down. I also hope I'm not too historically inaccurate XP.**

July 1st, 1868 saw one Matthew Williams sitting forlorn in his living room, a mug of half-chilled tea clutched in his hands, violet eyes watching the clock with an increasing sense of trepidation.

Half past noon.

It was already a few hours into his independence day and yet England had yet to show.

Why?

He already knew France and America weren't coming. France had important business he had to take care off and Alfred was too busy getting ready for _his_ independence day. But England…

England had given him no indication that he wasn't coming. They wrote each other regularly so he , like France ,would have told him he had been unable to come.

The Canadian drew his eyes away from the clock to rest on the door, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Asking England for his independence had been one the hardest and most terrifying things he had ever done. He had been afraid, so afraid of England, of his reaction. Even now, he had no idea how he had mustered up the courage to ask his father, the dreaded question. But he had and England had said yes, and everything was supposed to be okay.

"Maybe he forgot." He suggested to the room at large before shaking his head mutely.

No. He would admit that England (Like everyone) would occasionally forget him, but he wouldn't forget this, not his day.

'_If that not then wha-'_

The blood drained from his face a horrible thought occurred to him.

Wh-what if England hated him?

He certainly had hated America after he won his independence, and Canada didn't see that hate waning anytime soon, so wh-wh-what if…

Canada shook his head violently. No! Canada wasn't like America. Canada had asked for his independence. He had asked! And England had said yes! England hadn't been mad at him, so there was no reason for him to hate Canada. There was no reason for him not to come.

_'Then where is he?'_ whispered a nasty voice in his head and Matthew bit his lip even harder, furiously willing the tears filling his eyes away.

_'He'll come!'_ he thought furiously, dragging the back of his hand across his wet eyes. _'He'll come. He will. I'm not America. I asked. He doesn't hate me. He'll come.'_

But as the hour slowly began to tick and the lighting of the afternoon sun gave way to the dusk of the evening, Matthew found his hope dwindling away with each tick of his great grandfather clock.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he slumped backwards against his couch.

_'M-maybe he does hate me.'_

_The scent of chamomile and mint assaulted his senses, wrapping him in a cocoon of love and familiarity. Lithe but strong arms wrapped him in a tender embrace as soft fingers carded gently through his wavy locks. He sighed in bliss, reveling in the warm embrace of those arms wishing that they'd never let him go…_

_'Canada?'_

Canada sighed softly as he slowly began to come to awareness. He wanted to sleep, and stay in his world for a little while longer. A world where England didn't hate him. Another sigh left his lips as he shifted confused as to way he felt like this. He was so warm. So comfortable. It felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. It was strange, he definite had not fallen asleep in such a comfortable position. It felt so nice. It reminded him of…

"England." He murmured as he snuggled into the softness beneath his cheeks.

Canada furrowed his brow as his soft perch suddenly rumbled violently. That was strange. It sounded like someone …chuckling?

"Finally awake I see?" came an amused voice, from above his head.

Canada eyes snapped opened and he sprang up with a yell inciting a startled yelp from whoever had spoken.

Wh-wh-who…

"Calm down lad, you nearly took my head off."

Canada whipped his head around his violet eyes locking with a pair of amused emeralds.

"E-E-England?" the Canadian stuttered softly. "You're here?" The Britain shot the bewildered nation an indulgent smile, reaching over to card his fingers through his wavy locks.

"Of course I'm here lad. You don't think I would have missed your first independence day, do you?" England chided, with a soft smile.

Canada took on a red tint as he lowered his gaze to England's feet.

"I just thought that you know after America… " Canada mumbled as he fiddled with his fingers. He felt England fingers still momentarily and Canada could barely restrain a wince at his tactlessness as he heard England sigh heavily.

"The thing with America ... is complicated." England said quietly." But that has nothing to do with how feel towards you." He added firmly. Canada bit his lip softly and peered up at England from behind his fringe.

"So you don't hate me?" he whispered, and England's eyes widened in alarm.

"No, of course not Mattie." England answered forcefully.

"Really?" Canada asked just to be sure and England smiled.

"Really, " he repeated lightly tapping his finger against the Canadian's nose. "You're much too sweet." Canada blushed.

The two held each other gazes for a second before England turned away using his thighs to spring himself from the couch.

"Now." He said briskly, "enough of this melancholy. It's time to celebrate. I picked up that cider you love so much some de-"

The rest of the Briton's words were cut off as a pair of large warms arms wrapped around him cut of his movement and brought him against a firm cheat. Canada let his fall to England's shoulder, hiding his smile in the fabric of his shirt, and inhaling the sweet scent of Chamomile and mint

"I'm glad you're here England." He whispered." Thank you for coming."

England chuckled softly resting a hand on the boy's bowed head.

"Anything for you Canada. Anything for you."

**There my first Hetalia fic Yay! Happy late birthday Canada! I love ya! I hope you guys liked it. **

**Oh I got the date in the beginning from this,**

_**"The enactment of the British North America Act, 1867 (today called theConstitution Act, 1867), which confederated Canada, was celebrated on July 1, 1867, with the ringing of the bells at the Cathedral Church of St. James in Toronto and "bonfires, fireworks and illuminations, excursions, military displays and musical and other entertainments", as described in contemporary accounts."**_

_**I thought since the first documentation was held in 1867 that Canada wouldn't officially identify it as his ID until the following year.**_


End file.
